In the course of parties, particularly Halloween parties, it is common to have people masquerade as vampires and other wild beasts. In doing so, these people are faced the problem of using tooth caps that simulate fangs.
The first company to produce preformed universal tooth cap bodies was Violet's with their Fangtastics brand of fangs. Scarecrow followed with their individual tooth caps commonly known as Scarecrow Fangs. Thirdly, Foothills LTD followed with their Custom Dracula Fangs. Other fangs that followed appear to imitate in one form or another of these three tooth cap bodies.
The Fangtastics design of a tooth cap body, with its shallow cavity trough for tooth insertion, was unstable, and the fangs had a tendency to fall out. The Scarecrow Fangs design has a deep cavity trough which attempts to provide adequate tooth support, but lacks a comfortable fit with a good bite. Foothills LTD's Custom Dracula Fangs design also has a deep enough cavity trough providing good tooth support, and a comfortable fit with a good bite; but at times the wearer, while making a partial plate during the thermoplastic fang application, can push the fang forward (when biting down to achieve a natural bite) because of the thermoplastic still being soft; thus causing the appearance of the fang to not be as realistic.